Poland-Lithuania
) Lenkijos-Lietuva Respublika ( ) |image_flag = Poland-Lithuania Flag.svg |alt_flag = |image_flag2 = |alt_flag2 = |image_coat = Coat of Arms of Poland-Lithuania.svg |alt_coat = |symbol_type = Coat of Arms of Poland-Lithuania |national_motto = Pro Fide, Lege, et Rede ( ) For Faith, Law, and King |national_anthem = Jeszcze Nie Jesteśmy Zagubieni ( : We are not yet lost) |royal_anthem = |other_symbol_type = |other_symbol = |image_map = Map of Sierran provinces (colored).svg |alt_map = |map_caption = Map of Poland-Lithuania within the European Union |image_map2 = |alt_map2 = |map_caption2 = |capital = Warsaw |latd= 52 | latm= 23 | latNS= N |longd= 21 |longm= 01 |longEW= E |largest_city = capital |official_languages = , |demonym = Polish-Lithuanian(s) |regional_languages = |ethnic_groups = 46% White 27% Asian 5% Black 1% Native Sierran 1% Native Hawaiian/Pacific Islander 20% Mixed or other |ethnic_groups_year = 2010 |government_type = |leader_title1 = President |leader_name1 = Krzysztof Rześny |leader_title2 = Prime Minister |leader_name2 = Aleksander Lukoševič |leader_title3 = Speaker of the Sejm |leader_name3 = Lene Adamek |legislature = Parliament |upper_house = Senate |lower_house = Sejm |sovereignty_type = |sovereignty_note = |established_event1 = |established_date1 = April 18, 1025 |established_event2 = |established_date2 = February 2, 1386 |established_event3 = |established_date3 = July 1, 1569 |established_event4 = Polish-Lithuanian SSR |established_date4 = April 8, 1945 |established_event5 = Independence from the Soviet Union|Independence from the USSR |established_date5 = March 14, 1990 |established_event6 = Recognition of Independence|Recognition of Independence |established_date6 = December 26, 1991 |established_event7 = Founding of the Intermarium Alliance |established_date7 = January 12, 1992 |membership = |membership_type = |area = |area_km2 = 1,225,601 |area_sq_mi = 473,207 |area_footnote = |percent_water = 8.99 |area_label = Total |area_label2 = |area_data2 = |population_estimate = 83,484,232 |population_estimate_rank = |population_estimate_year = 2014 |population_census = 74,564,185 |population_census_year = 2010 |population_density_km2 = 64.38 |population_density_sq_mi = 166.76 |population_density_rank = 124th |GDP_PPP = $5.820 trillion |GDP_PPP_rank = 4th |GDP_PPP_year = 2017 |GDP_PPP_per_capita = $51,603 |GDP_PPP_per_capita_rank = 25th |GDP_nominal = $5.820 trillion |GDP_nominal_rank = 4th |GDP_nominal_year = 2017 |GDP_nominal_per_capita = $61,924 |GDP_nominal_per_capita_rank = 7th |Gini = 0.478 |Gini_ref = |Gini_rank = |Gini_year = 2014 |HDI = 0.929 |HDI_ref = |HDI_rank = 3rd |HDI_year = 2017 |currency = Sierran dollar ($) |currency_code = KSD |time_zone = PST |utc_offset = −8 |time_zone_DST = MST |utc_offset_DST = −7 |DST_note = |date_format = dd-mm-yyyy |drives_on = Right |cctld = .ks |iso3166code = KS |official_website = www.sierra.gc.ks |calling_code = +1 |patron_saint = |footnote_a = Literally "Golden Kingdom" |footnote_b = Does not include any territories and other unorganized lands |footnote_h = |footnotes = }} Poland-Lithuania ( : Rzeczpospolita Polska-Litwa, : Lenkijos-Lietuva Respublika), officially the Federal Republic of Poland-Lithuania, is a located in , bordered by Germany to the west, the and to the south, , , and to the east, to the north. Etymology History Prehistory Early Middle Ages Formation of the Commonwealth In 1569, the facilitated the formation of a union of the and the as the , formalising the de facto of the Polish and Lithuanian monarchies established in the earlier marriage of and Grand-Duke in 1386. The Commonwealth existed as an monitored by a legislative governed largely by the nobility ( ). Early Modern Era Early 20th Century Second World War Post-war Communism 1990s to Present Geography Geology, Waters, and Land Use Biodiversity Climate Politics Government Law Administrative Divisions Foreign Relations Military Economy Corporations Tourism Energy Transport Science and Technologies Communications Demographics Ethnic Groups Languages Religion Health Education Culture Art Music Literature Pagan Mythology Architecture Cinema Media Cuisine Sports See Also